Friendship is the only thing that matters
by lor4eto
Summary: A one shot set on the episode "Queen of Hearts". What if Arthur had recognized Merlin as the old warlock, therefore he finds out his secret.  Sorry,I suck at titles


**Hey guys. This is my first Merlin fanfic, so I hope it's good. Oh, I am not very good at titles, so please forgive me if the title doesn't fit. I'm a huge Merlin fan especially the Merlin/Arthur , friendship- hilarious. Summary: A one shot set on the episode "Queen of Hearts". What if Arthur had recognized Merlin as the old warlock, therefore he finds out his secret.  
**

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin? I can't find him anywhere?" asked Arthur. "I think he said he was going to spend the day in the tavern." said Gaius.

"Oh, did he? Well,we will see about that ." said Arthur and went to tavern . He looked for his servant there, but there was no sign of him. Gaius had lied to him. Arthur got back to the castle and entered his chambers.

Arthur sat in his chambers thinking about that mystery warlock that was going to be executed the next morning. There was something very familiar about this man. The way he talked, the way he spoke to him and to his father. He had heard only one person talk to him like that. _Merlin. _But, no it couldn't be his clumsy idiotic servant, because that would mean that Merlin had magic. And that was impossible. Or was it? Arthur begun thinking about all the times strange things had happened to him and every time Merlin was there. Like the time he was mysteriously cured from the Questing Beast's poison, or more recently when he was on his solitary quest, the keeper of the bridge had said something about magic, courage and strength and called him courage. So, what if he was the courage, Gwaine was the strength then that would mean Merlin was….magic. And that would mean that Merlin was sorcerer, and that Merlin had been lying to him from the beginning. And if he was a sorcerer, than he had no problem to perform a spell to age himself and he surely was stupid enough to put his own life in danger to save Gwen's.

"That idiot!"said Arthur, getting up from his chair and going to the dungeons.

"Guards! Leave me alone with the prisoner! Go out and don't come back until I say so!" ordered Arthur to the two guards in front of the prisoner's cell.

"I have some questions I need to ask him before the execution."

The guards left , leaving the sorcerer and the prince alone. Arthur unlocked the cell and entered.

"I should have known. There was always something about you that I couldn't put my finger on, but seriously, wow, never thought you were a sorcerer."

Merlin turned to the door and said:

"Oh, young Pendragon… what do you want?"

"The truth, Merlin. "

"Who is Merlin? Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the suicidal idiot that had decided to perform a spell to age himself , putting his life in danger and who also happens to be my servant."

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. Arthur knew. The sorcerer decided that there was no need to pretend anymore and said:

"Oh, who you are calling an idiot, you royal prat! I had to do this to help you!"

"Help me? How is your execution helping me."

"Well, this wasn't part of the plan. I only had to trick you into believing that I was the sorcerer who put the thing under your pillow and that way to save Gwen. But the aging spell backfired and I couldn't change back before I got caught."

"Wow! You really are an idiot! So what are you planning to do? In a few hours you are going to be executed."

"Gaius is working on a potion that will help. But it will take at a few hours."

"I'll try to buy you as much time as I can. But first I need to know the whole truth. How long have you been a sorcerer?"

"I was born with magic. I could move things with my mind before I could talk."

"Why did you come to Camelot, then?"

"My mother sent me here to her brother, after Will found out the truth."

"Why did you become my servant?"

"Two reasons, first I needed a job, second my destiny is to protect you, according to The Great Dragon, Kilgarrah."

"The Great Dragon? You set him free?"

"Yes. He made me do it because I stroke a deal with him. He would help me, if I set him free. Speaking of the dragon he isn't really dead. I banished him from Camelot while you were unconscious."

"How, only a dragonlord can do that?"

"Yes, Balinor was my father, so with his death I inherited his gift. So I am now a dragonlord."

"Balinor was your father? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you might figure out the truth about me being a sorcerer."

"And why was that so bad?"

"Because I feared that you might tell the king."

"Oh, so you were afraid that I might tell my father but you weren't afraid to do it yourself. And protecting me. How exactly are you protecting me?"

"Remember when I was poisoned and the light showed you the way out of the cave? That was me."

"How?"

"Well, I guess on some subconscious level I knew you were in trouble. I couldn't remember it when I woke up. Gaius told me later. And this isn't the only time I saved you." "Yes I figured out that it must have been you that saved me from the Questing beast's poison. I just don't know how you did it."

"Easy, I just tried to trade my life for yours."

"You did what?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I went to strike a deal with a priestess of the Old Religion, who happened to be Nimueh. But that backfired too, causing my mother to fall gravely ill and Gaius to go and trade his live for hers. After finding out what he had done, I went to the Isle of the blessed and killed Nimueh and brought Gaius back to live."

"You….killed….Nimueh?" said Arthur with unbelieving look. "Unbelievable!"

"Great, I just told you everything about my life and you found me killing a witch, unbelievable."

"No, I found the whole story unbelievable, because I can't believe how an idiot like you can have magic. And how come I didn't figure it out sooner?"

"Easy, sire, you've been too busy being a prat! Seriously, Arthur, if I had told you sooner, would you tell your father about oume."

"No, of course I wouldn't. If I did that, there wouldn't be anyone to polish my armor." said Arthur and smiled. Merlin smiled back! "Merlin, I'd try to tell my father to stop the execution but he won't listen. The best I can do is help you buy a few minutes more."

"And how do I buy more time?"

"I don't know, lie!"

"Arthur, I am a terrible liar."

"No, you are not so terrible if you managed to hide from everyone in Camelot that you are a sorcerer!"

"Well, I was risking my life.

"Oh and now you can't lie because your life is so much safer. Merlin, in 10 hours you are going to be _executed_! Now of all times is the perfect time to lie!"

"Yes, but what lie should I use?"

"You know it's a wonder that you' ve never been caught. What l ies did you tell me?"

"Well, you are a clotpole, so it was very easy for me to lie to you. Too bad the guards aren't as stupid as you! In fact, I don't know someone who is. I think you won first place on the stupidity contest! "

"Oh, you are right, would you like me to give you that award, because you deserve it better."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Clotpole!"

"Whimp!"

The two men started laughing and than Merln turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, can I just ask one question?"

"Yes"

"What gave me away?"

"You eyes, the way you talk. I don't know, I guess I know you too well."

"Arthur….thank you, dolaphead." "You are welcome, idiot." said Arthur and went out of the cell. "Guards, I am done here!" The guards, who were outside entered and took their usual places in front of the cell. Afterwards, Arthur went upstairs to his chambers. Merlin sighed. Merlin closed his eyes in hoping that the next day won't be his last.

The next thing Merlin knew was the guard opening the door and Arthur entering along with two other guards.

"It's time " said the prince. As the guards touched Merlin to lead him to the street, he said: "Wait! There are other crimes I wish to confess." "Okay, talk." "What, sire, we don't have all day."

"Everyone should be cleaned of his sins before execution. In fact, go find me a priest."

"But sire…" "That is an order." The guards left to follow the prince's orders. "You are full of surprises, Merlin. That won't hold them for long , but it should buy you at least 2 minutes more time." "Don't you think they will grow a bit suspicious? I mean, last night, you pushed them away so that we can talk, now you are doing the same thing."

"No, they won't. I am the Crowned Prince of Camelot. I can do whatever I want, except change a sentence."

"Arthur, the guards are telling me you ordered to get you a priest." said a voice behind him.

"Yes, father."

"May I ask why?"

"Because he said he had other crimes to confess."

"And what difference does that make? He can't be executed twice."

"Father….."

"Arthur, let's go. Guards, take him away!"

Arthur watched as the guards took his friend and walked him down the street. There were a lot of people down there. In that commotion, he spotted Gaius holding a vile with a red liquid. And Merlin's next action told him that the warlock had seen Gaius too.

"I put a curse upon you all!" said Merlin releasing himself from the guards and grabbing Gaius' shoulders. He took the vile and hid it in his arms. He was then grabbed by the guards and said:

"I will have my revenge!" then he whispered something and the balefire turned into flames. Merlin ran into the castle and drunk the potion. A few seconds later Arthur and the knights found him.

"Merlin, where is the sorcerer?" asked Arthur.

"He went that way." said Merlin adjusting to his new voice.

"Go, look for him." ordered Arthur to the knights. When the nights went out of sight, he said to Merlin:

"You did good for an idiot. Now, if anyone asks you spent all day in the tavern and you are hang over."

"Does this mean I have the day off?"

"I think you've been an old man for so long that you got dementia. Now, maybe cleaning my boots and mucking out my horses will get your brain back in place."

"Oh you are such an arrogant royal prat."

"At least I am not a whimp."

"Right, but you are a dolaphead."

"Nice to have you back, Merlin." said Arthur and smiled at his servant, pushing him lightly to his chambers.

**So what did you think? I know the things with the guards seem a little unreal and I am sorry for it!  
**


End file.
